narutojourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rasetsu Uzumaki
'''Rasetsu '''is a shinobi who uses Senjutsu almost exclusively. He believes it to be vastly superior to all forms of Ninjutsu, and has trained himelf in it from the moment he became self aware. Similar to the Mizukage, he demonstrates two Kekkei Tota, and carries the Swift Release and Explosion Release. He is particularly infamous for his skill in using Swift Release Appearance Rasetsu is a sagely young man which has his appearance reflect that which he has studied throughout his young life. He is noticeably more priest-like and ceremonial when it comes to physical appearance than most other ninja in the world, having long, flowing unkempt red hair, crystal blue eyes, and a face which goes almost seldom seen due to being hidden underneath the scarf he wears draped around his neck. He carries with him a ceremonial staff which acts as a focus for his sage techniques and other jutsu, and wears an armor plating over his vital organs. He is also rather tall, standing a bit over most full grown adults in the village. Personality Rasetsu is infinitely independant and does refuses to associate himself with others most of the time, though he is willing to subject himself to nearly anything if its means reaching his own goals. Rasetsu is fiercely devoted to training, meditation, and achieving enlightenment, and values little anything else. He has overcome wordly desires due to extensive spiritualization and sage training and has thusly achieved a level of wisdom and insight of a man far beyond his years, perhaps even on the same level as the third hokage himself by this point in the series. He is fearless and is incapable of showing the slightest amount of fear or trepidation regardless of the situation he is in, living by the words "if you examine things with a clear mind, you will find weakness or flaw in any opponent". Biography Skills & Abilities Ninjutsu Rasetsu prefers to fight using his kekkei tota or sealing techniques in battle, but he has shown the ability to perform several basic, yet effective ninjutsu. Similar to Kushina Uzumaki, he can cause chakra chains to erupt from his body at any time, and make the snake around the limbs of his enemies, greatly restricting their movements and preventing them from counterattacking. He often uses this jutsu in conjunction with one of his sealing techniques or incoming kekkei tota based jutsu. He has now shown the ability to perform chakra chains barrier. Taijutsu Rasetsu has become skilled in a form of acrobatic Taijutsu. It isn't known what form of fighting he uses but its generally a basic form that uses no real mystical applications, unlike the hyuuga's gentle fist which cuts off chakra pathways with each strike. Rasetsu's Taijutsu complimented by both his Kekkei Tota and he can make liberal usage of them both while fighting physically, thus performing nintaijutsu. His Taijutsu is most powerful when he uses Swift Release, and he can only implement the usage of one tota at one time with his Taijutsu. Using a combination of both tota's, and his Taijutsu at the same time drains his chakra much faster. By focusing his explosion release chakra into his knuckles, Rasetsu obtaind devastating striking force, as with each impact, his fists generate a large explosion of chakra that is focused through his fists. Explosion Release Rasetsu has obtained a general yet effective mastery over his first tota. He can perform several Explosion Release techniques that are aimed for doing widespread damage and inflict grievous wounds to multiple opponents at one time. This ability is complimented by his understand of senjutsu which allows him to boost the power behind his Explosion Release techniques by several times should he utilize it alongside Sage Mode. One of his most used Explosion Release techniques is "Lightning Shower Rain" where by he releases a large ray of explosive chakra from the circle at the tip of his ceremonial staff. This jutsu functions like an intense sun ray and severely burns whatever is caught directly in the line of its attack. Swift Release Rasetsu's most devastating and infamous ability is his mastery of Swift Release, his second and final kekkei tota. He is extremely talented in it and has made great strides in its usage, developing several highly advanced techniques and impressive abilities which make him a force to be reckoned with in battle. He has mastered some of the more basic techniques of Swift Release, such as Shadowless Flight, and can perform it with casual ease. His speed through swift release is not to be underestimated as it is enough to devastate opponents that severely outclass him all opponents in all other aspects. Through Senjutsu, his swift release reaches the absolute pinnacle of its power. He can perform Senpo: Zanzoken while using his Swift Release in sage mode, which allows him to move so fast he creates solid afterimages, confusing his opponent. Another one of his patented swift release jutsu is Swift Release: Shunpo, which allows him to cross extremely large distances in the blink of an eye. It is similar to the shunshin jutsu but moves considerably faster and does not leave behind a cloud of smoke when it is used. By using Swift Release: Instant Combat, Rasetsu is capable of throwing his punches and kicks so fast that even the most skilled of sharingan users have difficulty keeping up with his movements, as he often appears faster than the eye can see when using it, although, immediately after the few seconds he barrages his enemies with the technique, he is left wide open for a counterattack. Rasetsu also has an evasive variant of the jutsu called Swift Release: Sonic Sway whereby his body is supercharged allowing him to move out of the path of many point blank attacks in the blink of an eye, however, it also leaves him open for a counterattack and vulnerable after he uses it for a second. Fuinjutsu Rasetsu has also showed a great mastery of various different sealing techniques. He has multiple seals upon his body which he can activate at times that he see's fit. There are two seals on the backs of his wrists which can be activated to fire out many streams of explosive tagged kunai at one time. It isn't known just how many explosive tags he's got stored, but they have been seen to number easily into the hundreds. Once he delpletes his kunai supply, the seals on his wrists will disappear and cannot be used until he replenishes them out of combat. Rasetsu knows the space-time barrier technique used by Minato Namikaze and can thusly use it to teleport incoming enemy attacks miles away from him, though he only uses it when the enemy attack is capable of causing an extreme amount of collateral damage like a bijuu bomb. He can also perform Contract Seal, whereby he slaps a seal on his opponents body the moment he makes physical contact on them, rendering the control they have over any summoned beast destroyed. Rasetsu can use it to wrest the control a Jinchuuriki has over their inner demon temporarily, and can completely sever the connection a summoner has to their called out creature, using this seal. Rasetsu also knows the eight trigrams sealing style, but he has only ever demonstrated the ability to use the "key" aspect of the technique. This shows he has the ability to free a tailed beast from the confines of its jinchuuriki, should he make physical contact with said vessel while the key seal is active on his arm. Rasetsu also has the ability ro cast four symbols seal, though he has yet to use it any situation. However, the implications of his mastery over this seal are more than clear at what he may intend to ultimately do. Sage Mode Rasetsu is a prodigy in senjutsu and has obtained the Sage Transformation. As of now, Sage Mode is Rasetsu's last ditch effort, and although he has more or less perfected it, the time that he can remain in it is strikingly short and fairly detrimental by the standards of other more trained Sages. However, during that short time, he obtains all the benefits of a fully balanced Sage Mode user, which usually prompts him to go berserk and do as much damage as he can to his enemies while in this mode. Sage mode gives Rasetsu an astronomical boost in physical strength, to the point he can lift and hold back objects and masses many times his own weight. This gives his fists absolutely deadly striking power and the ability to flatten opponents in one move. Stats Category:TOAA Category:Sage Category:User Character Category:Ninja